


The Wolf Priestess of Nibelheim (Original)

by AtelierHermit



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtelierHermit/pseuds/AtelierHermit
Summary: A fan of different series wakes up as Erma Horo, Zangan's ten-year-old daughter. How will the world react to Avalanche's future healer, financial backer, and multiple-range fighter rolled into one? ABANDONED AND UP FOR ADOPTION!!





	1. Breaking Dawn Part 1

I, Erma Imurri of Los Angeles; I mean Erma of Midgar... No, whoever I was, woke up groaning in pain from conflicting memories and the fact I was reincarnated into Final Fantasy VII as Zangan's ten-year-old daughter. I was now Erma Horo and ironically looked like a child version of Horo from Spice and Wolf. I had long brown hair with white-tipped canine ears, a matching tail, brown eyes that turn red with slitted pupils when angered, and pale skin tone. My prepared outfit across the foot of my bed consisted of wood brown shoes, dark brown khakis with dark purple edges, auburn sash with a built-in tan hip pouch with brown rims, and a pin buckle with an empty materia slot, and a lavender long-sleeved shirt with dark purple edges. I slowly got out of bed and instinctively started doing stretches while deep in thought. Once done I started towards a room in the dojo, that the house was built on top of, I knew had weights for me to lift before I would start training with different weapons to find the ones I am a natural with.

It seems that my father had met with a woman that took alchemy to a whole new level enough to turn into a half-wolf due to a botched experiment. They had been happy together until she died during labor with me, but Zangan didn't hold it against me. Instead, he treats me like I was his world now that I was the last reminder of his wife, down to the same looks. When I finished weightlifting under my father's supervision along with none other than Tifa Lockhart and a few others we took turns running through basic attacks with the practice melee weapons made of foam, archery with foam-tipped arrows, and marksmanship with paint-ball guns. It was during the training that I found a nunchuck that no one wanted to try after I finished using the paint-ball pistol.

When I picked it up I recalled the years of training with a nunchuck on Earth, so I tried a slowed-down version of my personal nunchuck kata like I did similar to the paintball pistol like I trained with airsoft derringer revolvers on Earth as well. After the dojo was closed for the day Father ushered me to the shooting range while pulling out a nunchuck that acted also as attached revolvers. The lower third of each revolver was just the barrel with black metal with golden dragon insignia; the second third portion had the actual ammunition cylinder, reloading switch, and enclosed trigger; and the final portion was an elm handle with silver-rimmed materia slot and a golden chain with cap. I was told that the weapon was called Obsidian Dragon, and was made by my maternal grandfather that went to my mother and would go to me when I was old enough. Once Obsidian Dragon was put away I finally decided to request to start helping at the item shop in the form of cleaning and learning alchemy to synthesize the stock instead of buying the prepared items, "I wish to do so to ease the village's funds and learn responsibility and more."

Father took a moment to think it over as well as test my resolve to try until finally, he said he would discuss it with the mayor, item shopkeeper, and weapon shopkeeper to help out at lower pay to learn how each shop works, how to perform alchemy and simple weapon maintenance on top of learning to fight as well as school. I squealed before hugging my father's waist in thanks while promising to put in even more effort in school to show my dedication and appreciation. Thus started my training not only as a fighter, but as an alchemist, maintenance worker, and shop hand. Maybe I could do other odd jobs to earn more reputation and skills in preparations of joining Avalanche with Tifa... If I survive the fall of Nibelheim, that is.


	2. Breaking Dawn Part 2

It was during my usual studying of different blacksmithing techniques to craft armor that I found out that each technique for making armor either focused more on defense buffing through runes and potions, number of materia slots through similar means, or linked materia slots through the same process. I was skilled enough in alchemy to try experimenting supervised, so I used Mondays and Thursdays to practice improving the potions used in blacksmithing. I also tinkered every Sunday and Wednesday to improve the concoctions for medicinal use, Tuesdays and Fridays I actually tested my studies and skills in the field as mostly the healer and pack-mule, and Saturdays I would rest. I found out quickly that I was given half-days at school to focus on my jobs after lunch with homework at night and training in the mornings. Father had admitted that he cashed in a couple of favors to help me become the best I could be and that I would have to keep my grades above an A- every two weeks or I had to cut one job until my grade went back up.

After three months of improving the potions for blacksmithing and practice making each type of rune system for the armor, I was allowed to start engraving and soaking my own designs into the trash pile armors to learn how. If I did a good job then I was allowed to keep the best trashy armor for myself if I could replicate the effects for all the neighborhood watch members that need to train. I quickly agreed to take an armor piece from my pile that was more balanced between defense and linked materia. It continued like that until six months when I would learn to engrave accessory runes and potion recipes. And that was just for the weapons shop.For the items shop, I learned how to synthesize better concoctions and more advanced items while learning how to appraise materia for both qualities of stability and power levels. At first, Father was shocked at how fast I was progressing in my jobs to Journeyman level, nearly college level in academics, and how much Gil I was earning. I showed him how I was budgeting my Gil into three thirty-three percentages evenly for better gear for learning, experiments from my own funds, and savings for when I become an adult with the one percent for fun like reading for fun. When he asked what gear I used when fighting I showed him my Star Bracelet to start with a constantly slotted Tier Two Healing Materia and my set of different element materia that was all about Tier Two as well. Then I showed him my personally crafted double-layered outfit I made for pieces of spare kevlar sheets that would be ruined if patched together to form any bulletproof vests.

The outfit consisted of heavy-duty tennis shoes, Muay Thai shin guards, jeans under a gamboised cuisse set, battle skirt with three interlocking belt design, dual katanas in one scabbard for my weapon, kevlar sleeveless turtle-neck over shoulderless chainmail, blizzard scarf with goggles, and kevlar gauntlets. I admitted to sneakily measuring Obsidian Dragon to craft a new sheath for it to go on my right hip above any potions while my katanas would go behind my left hip and a small materia pouch across the back of my waist. He allowed me to try the currently untested outfit during one of his routes with the neighborhood watch two days from now. I thanked him with a hug before getting ready for my homework in history, which was a bit dull to me.

~ ~ ~Two Days Later~ ~ ~

We were patrolling one of the trails while looking for either wolf pelts and alchemy reagents when we were ambushed by a Nibel Dragon. Coincidently it had taken Father by surprise and knocked him and the others senseless. I took a moment to gather the courage and faced the monster on my own using the pilfered Obsidian Dragon with a switched poison Matewria in the left pistol rod and a Barrier Materia in the right pistol rod. I forced as much magick as I could into a large barrier around the others before rushing the dragon. I barely managed to dodge the frost breath attack and the barely hidden claw attack before I managed to cast poison right into the dragon's maw when it breathed in and fire a couple of rounds into its eyes.

While it was reeling from the combo I hopped onto its back and slashed into its wing joints before I found a small chink in its scales near its head. I was about to stab a katana into the spot when the dragon flung me into the air and swallowed me whole at the now coherent protest of my father. I managed to drop both Obsidian Dragon and one of my katanas for Father to fight with when the barrier faded. While traveling down the dragon's throat I pulled out my other katana and used it to cut the dragon right into its frost sack in its torso near the throat. The dragon roared in pain while I hit its stomach before I forced my recently discovered Limitbreaker awake.

I rapidly transformed into what I knew to be a giant zoroark that still caused the dragon's stomach to expand a bit to fit my curled form while creaking from being too full. I growled before uncurling, causing the dragon's stomach to burst open and I grabbed its head before snapping its neck. While I was calming down my father stepped closer before asking in an uncertain tone, "Erma, darling?"

"...Papa..." I growled in a deep voice, barely holding onto my mental stability in the sudden instincts and urge to attack, "...Are you all okay?..."

Father took a moment to check the other's who had fainted at the sight of me and checked my new form over before helping me dismiss my transformation. Once I was normal again Father slipped his cloak around my body as my clothes were largely in tatters. When the other woke up and calmed down we headed back to Nibelheim, only once home I collapsed from a fever brought on by unlocking my Limitbreaker fully. Father quickly got me to bed to rest and told me that I would stay in bed for a week in case of any delayed reactions. I agreed with a forlorn sigh.


End file.
